El poder de poder de no tener poder
by JLC-AdN
Summary: Intro de mi OC, en acá se relata la historia de Mad Eye, y como tratara de mejorar el lugar de donde nacio, un distrito odiado en la misma ciudad de Canterlot.


**Otro yey!,… y si, me demorare tanto que esto terminara cuando Perú o Bolivia lleguen al mundial,… creo que exagero XD, sin más, El poder del poder no tener poder.**

Cap1: No Cutie Mark

/Música de fondo, starstrukk – 3OH!3/

Canterlot, la ciudad más lujosa, cara, glamurosa y poderosa de toda Equestria, hogar de las princesas Celestia y Luna, y también por ser la capital de la ya dicha Equestria, esta magnate ciudad es todo un bullicio, ya que tiene la mal habito de estar las 24 horas activa.

/Termina música de fondo/

Pero no todo es gloria y la tía de esta, alegría, existe el lado más oscuro de esta ciudad, aunque ya no está en esta ciudad metafóricamente, cada foto de esta ciudad da hacia el castillo, la plaza y la parte occidental de la ciudad, ósea, la más glamurosa, pero la otra parte, la oscura, la que no aparece en las fotos, la que tiene un número como nombre de distrito, el Distrito 13,la misma Celestia no los soporta y Luna no los entiende, es en este lugar donde nace un bebé, un inocente potranco, pero como en este horrible distrito no hay ni hospital, el potranco nace en una mal echa cama de paja, la inocencia brilla junto con sus ojos negros, la madre acaricia a su bebe su crin negra, era de color verde opaco, parecía no sobresaltar mucho, la madre, una poni unicornio humilde, de color crema con ojos marrones y de crin negra, lacia y larga, se mostraba cansada y alegre después de ver a su hijo.

Madre:-Eres muy hermoso-

El pequeño solo miraba a su madre, tratando de descifrar que demonios decía, pero no tardó mucho en empezar mirar a todas partes, como si algo llamara la atención, no importaba si fuera la mosca o un trozo de papel en el piso, todo era interesante para él, no paraba de mirar a todos lados.

Madre:-tranquilo hijo, o si no tus ojos saldrán de tu cara-

El niño no entendía a su madre pero se le quedo mirando de nuevo a su madre, no paso mucho hasta que se durmió.

Madre:-Hay hijo mío, parece que te cansas mucho-

Ni bien termino de hablar, el niño se despertó de golpe y por un pequeño lapso de tiempo empezó a jalar la crin negra de su madre, después empezó a dar golpecitos en la cara de su madre para luego dormir de nuevo, esta vez fue definitiva.

Madre:-mira cómo eres de malo, hacer eso a tu madre-

Aunque lo dijo muy dramáticamente, empezó a sonreír, hasta que un poni terrestre de color azul opaco de ojos negros y crin roja llega, solo puede ver a la unicornio echada más no al potranco.

Poni:-Hola gordita ya llegue-

Madre:-Hola Greg pendejo-

Greg:-¿y esa reacción?, bueno no importa, son parte del embarazo, mira amor, hoy pude hacer una ganga en la plaza central, todos esos ponis de traje son muy idiotas jajajajajaja-

Greg avanza sacando una bolsa negra llena de dinero, pero al sacarlo llega donde está el potranco, este deja caer la bolsa llena de dinero.

Greg:-Es… es…- la unicornio le corta

Madre:-Sí idiota, es tu hijo-

El poni da un paso hacia atrás impresionado, pero luego avanza, a cada paso se nota más una sonrisa, hasta que llega donde el pequeño.

Greg:-Mi hijo… mira amor, tiene tu crin, y…-

Greg se detiene, ya que tenía una vista aguda por ser un experto en el robo y la artimaña se le queda viendo, la unicornio empezó a molestarse, pero antes que dijera algo, Greg empezó a hablar.

Greg:-Mira Krisel, sus ojos-

Krisel mira a su hijo dormido, y al no notar nada diferente se enfurece más.

Krisel:-Greg idiota, no molestes a nuestro hijo-

Greg:-no lo notas pero…-

Greg abre delicadamente el ojo izquierdo de su hijo, el niño estaba dormido profundamente, pero su mirada parecía estar mirando al frente, algo que a su padre inquieto demasiado.

Greg:-no puede ser-

Krisel:-¿¡qué pasa Greg!?, ¡no me asustes imbécil!-

Greg:-amor, hay algo que debo decirte,… en mi familia tuve un tío que cuando dormía, sus ojos no se acomodaban como debía de serlo, era como si estuviera mirando al frente, mi tío tenia parálisis ocular-

Krisel:-¡pero antes el miraba bien sus ojos, los movía para todos lados, y no eres doctor!-

Greg:-lo sé, por eso…-

Greg soltó lentamente el ojo izquierdo, para luego abrir el derecho con sumo cuidado, este estaba mirando hacia arriba.

Greg:-esto es algo extraño-

Krisel:-vez, ¡idiota no me asustes!-

Greg abrió con cuidado ambos ojos, para la sorpresa de ambos, el ojo izquierdo estaba inerte mirando al frente, mientras que ojo derecho miraba arriba.

Greg:-¿parálisis en un solo ojo?-

Krisel:-¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡mi hijo está enfermo!?-

Greg:-¡no lo sé!, esto es extraño, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital para ver que tiene-

Ambos padres empezaron el viaje al centro o a un distrito que tenga hospital, en el trascurso, se acababa de cometer un delito en el centro, un atraco total al Banco Hermanos Horsterlein, los prófugos escapaban en carruajes ligeros, tirados por dos robustos ponis, todo daba para bien, hasta que los carruajes de persecución de la Guardia Civil de Canterlot aparecieron, fue una persecución a todo dar, flechas perdidas se clavaban en las paredes, sin darse cuenta se empezaron a acercarse al distrito más odiado, el Distrito 13, a la vez, Greg y Krisel se dirigían a algún hospital, no se dieron cuenta que justo una persecución feroz se acercaba, el carruaje fugitivo se topó con la pequeña y recién familia, pudo esquivar a Greg, ya que este se encontraba al frente, pero Krisel y el niño no tuvieron la misma suerte, el impacto fue brutal que mando a rodar a Krisel soltando al niño por los aires, Krisel aún no se desmayaba por el choque ya que más pensaba en su niño, que rodo sin suerte hasta las vías del tren, Greg al ver el choque opto por correr donde Krisel y el niño, pero él no vio el segundo carruaje de la Guardia, este atropello a Greg, dando un final fatal para él, Krisel no lo sabía, su mirada más era donde el niño que estaba en las rieles, sin suerte para el niño, un tren se aproximaba proveniente de Manehhatan, Krisel apenas llego a las rieles empujando a su niño fuera de él, pero con el mal estado que estaba no pudo sacarlo de todo de la riel, el tren atropello brutalmente a Krisel, el niño por otra parte fue arrollado por el tren saliendo disparado por los aires, al estar en los límites del Distrito 13 fueron construidas torretas de vigilancia, por lo cual, un guardia vio el accidente, conmovido por la escena se encargó del niño, averiguo los nombres de los padres, un audaz ladrón y estafador Greg Rush y una camarera de temer de cantina Krisel Likingbeer, pero al estar ambos muertos no heredaba nada, ya que en teoría no tenían nada, el guardia no pudo hacer mucho con el niño, solo salvarlo de la muerte, el niño fue enviado a un orfanato, obviamente en el distrito Sir Clanner, una enfermera amable dio nombre al niño, después de estudiarlo y salvarlo le dio la brillante idea de darle de nombre Mad Eye, ya que su ojo izquierdo sufría de una anormalidad la visión era limitada, y del accidente que casi lo mata su cuerno de unicornio roto, esta es la historia de Mad Eye.


End file.
